House Reivinholm
Let the Judged fall silent House Reivinholm operates as the base of operations for a group of assassins known as the Ravens. Though their origins lie in a simple guild, they hold loftier beliefs than one might consider. The Ravens believe in an entity known simply as 'The Body'. The Body consists of every living being on the planet including themselves. Those who wish to hurt the body are necissary to eliminate, and that is the source of the Ravens contracts. While at any time Ravens can be caught fighting for money they're main goal is to uphold the health of the body. Warmongers,Conquerors, Arms dealers, Criminals of the highest calibur are the primary targets of the Ravens. Under our Watchful eyes let all Judged fall silent. Members Beliefs Absolute Justice The Eyes of the Ravens knows all, They see the wicked in the world and seek it out. Their justice is absolute, Their motives cannot be swayed, an enemy to this idea is an enemy to all Ravens. The Body The Belief that the world itself is one body and we are but part of its entire system, those who wish to harm the body in no matter what way would do harm to us all and thus must be eliminated swiftly. Segregation Although most Ravens lead the simple lives of monks when not on a hunt or contract, there are those who lead alternative lives all together. Those lives do not stop once you don our black wings but you must seperate your personal life from your work. Do not see your child in the eyes of a young solider, you must be higher than they for you are a Raven and you must not faulter. Former Beliefs We are one- We are one was a belief carried by the old Ravens before the forming of the house. Ravens would not pair. They were elite and powerful, once was said a Raven could slay armies over night and all it would take is the one of them. Once was said that Ravens were non-existant, that there was but one mighty being that wandered the world. Alas these were but myths. Ravens of old were formidible but they were human, they could slay men by the dozens but fatigue would set in and they would faulter. To be short they were inefficient. When the House was formed it became common place for Ravens to travel in pairs, even if one is never seen, there is always to be assumed that a second is in the shadows. Hierarchy The Eyes- The Eyes view the world, He or she is the Leader of the Ravens and thus all contracts are filtered through them. They are responsible to judge and weigh the balance of each contract so that the balance in the body is maintained. They do this by measuring risks to see where they can and cannot obtain money from or if a contract would place them nearer to their true targets. The Voice-The House Steward, The Voice speak the Eyes words and bring news to the rest of the Ravens. The Hands- The Ravens known as The Hands are responsible for directly dealing with contracts. They're often required to be the most skilled and deadly in all of the Ravens. The Arms- The Recruiters in the Ravens, though they often times pick up Orphans or youths with prospect The Legs The Feet The Family- The Family is the protected non-fighting portion of the house, those who lead the simple lives at homes of their Raven spouses or the children. Though they benefit us not, they are the body and in protecting them we protect ourselves. History